


Alone Time

by sirenspell



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sweeney being a bit of a dick, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: You always come when Sweeney calls. And of course, a meeting at a backwoods bar is going to end up in a night of revelry.





	Alone Time

Backwoods bars are becoming a new home for you, sitting in a booth that smells like it looks, ripped vinyl that had seen better years, a suspicious stain on the wood of the table. Everything about this place screamed, good ol' days. Stale beer and the leftover stench of cigarettes fills your nose, it's almost enough to make you leave. You sigh wondering why you're here, but you know exactly why you're here. And he sits in front of you as if he was there the whole time. Appearing between blinks out of thin air. He gives you a smile split lip pulling over white teeth. He'd been in a fight recently and that always meant he was rilled. You sigh taking another swing of the whiskey. It always gave you that minute confidence to deal with him.  
"Sweeney, why the fuck am I here?" You finally manage, lips brushing the rim of your glass. He follows the movement with those brown eyes that have you guts roiling in secret desires.  
"Well with that kinda tone I would've said your not interested in my offer?" He smirks seeing the flash of understanding in your eyes. You finish your drink setting the glass aside. You stand to leave a couple of bucks on the table.  
"Never said that," you admit ignoring Sweeney's gaze you leave, he knows where to find you. The stupid dive had a motel across the street. The neon sign fritzed in and out, he couldn't even wait till you got to the room. His solid muscled arms wrapping securely around your middle. His lips press eagerly against your throat. His bread rasps against your flesh and you can't stop the little noise of pleasure that slips from your lips. He smiles against skin his thick fingers dig into the meat of your hips. You arch against him gasping.  
"Sweeney, not out here..." He bites the bit of shoulder he's exposed and snarls against your flesh.  
"Maybe I want the whole world to hear you," he huffs your knees feel weak your head leans against him exposing more flesh to his hunger. As you arch again the curve of your ass brushes against his denim covered erection and he groans into your hair.  
"Do you know the things you do to me?" He huffs untangling himself from you. You stumble fingers grasping at the key in your pocket. You turn facing him, he steps forward you step back. This little dance lasting till your back meets the door and his massive body cages you in.  
"You gonna let me in?" He hums his breath smells like pine, you fumble with the key a moment before the lock clicks and you're welcomed into the dark abyss that's your rented room.  
Sweeney makes fast work of your clothing, stripping you to your bra and panties before you've had a chance to speak. Devouring every inch of flesh exposed. His teeth nipping at skin leaving marks which he kisses so sweetly, soothing the sting of pain left behind. You gasp fingers threading through his wild red mane the thick strands of hair coarse in your grasp. As he groans Gaelic praises against your skin. Soon your bare and he steps back wild eyes taking you in, for a moment you feel conflicted wanting to cover your nakedness. But the soft look of awe in his eyes makes you shiver as he approaches you slowly, with care. Again with his every step forward you step back till the bed meets the back of your shins and you fall back letting your arms splay out on the bed he stands over you.  
"You're must be a god..." He whispers you chuckle low in your throat.  
"Why would you say that?" He kneels before your legs rough hands splaying over your knees and your innards quiver as he spreads you.  
"Because I want to do nothing but worship you." He whispers against your inner thigh as his breath wafts over your skin your head falls back and noise of want leaves you.  
"Sweeney-"  
"Shhhhh," you feel the tip of his nose stroke along your inner thigh his tongue quick to follow as he delves deeper. He lavishes attention on both thighs nipping a patch of skin kissing another. The pleasure and pain intermingle as they always do, and you're left a quivering mess even before his lips find your core.  
The noise that leaves you is inhuman as his lips press against your weeping slit. His tongue flicking out to dip into your entrance, with a stuttered gasp your thighs move to clench closed. But those thick-fingered hands keep you spread. As he begins his slow languid licks of your cunt. He devours you his nose rubs delicious friction over your clit, his tongue delving deep into your clenching pussy. He moans low in his throat as you grasp onto his wild mane bucking your hips into his every lick.  
"Please--Please," it's whimpered, a prayer that Sweeney knows all too well from your lips. He takes your legs laying them over his shoulders hands now cupping your supple hips he snarls taking your clit in his lips tongue toying with the bundle of nerves till you're writhing. So close to coming undone he relishes in your cries, your begging. His fingers dig into your skin, you think in the back of your mind that they'll be bruises in the morning but another practiced flick of his tongue and you've come undone. Your body tenses back arching off the bed as a woman possessed and Sweeney watches all through your release. One last lick to your throbbing core you give a half-aware whine as the pleasure zaps through you.  
Sweeney stands removing his shirt, his white tank top, revealing his battle-scarred body. You lift yourself up hands exploring the hard plans of his chest and abs. His muscles twitch beneath them you lean forward pressing a kiss to a nasty looking scar that goes down below the waistband of his jeans. He groans low in his throat fingers carding through your hair as you place a few more kisses along his abdomen. You help him to remove his jeans and boxers. Eyes taking in his sizeable cock. Laying back on the bed he crawls over you. Eyes dark, pupils blown with lust. Supporting himself over your he looks into your eyes silently for a moment. Both of you contemplating, before he leans down capturing your mouth with his. The kiss is violent and needy, he tastes like pine and earth with an undertone of blood from the split lip. You wrap your arms around him fingernails digging into the flesh of his back, he growls into your mouth. The head of his cock brushes against your core and in one thrust he hilts himself in you.  
A keening moan leaves you at how full your cunt feels nails scratching into his flesh, he pauses a moment letting you get used to his size. After all, it had been too long since he had felt you fluttering around his cock.  
"You ready?" He gasps panting above you, you growl low in your chest.  
"Just fuck me already Sweeney." He smirks and does as ordered. And God had you missed this. His thrusts are fast and unyielding he pounds into you, an animalistic noise leaving him as he does. You crying out beneath him as another climax quickly follows the first, he fucks you with abandon as you cry out his name and he snarls yours.  
"Mo chroí," he gasps as you buck up into his thrusts. His lips pressing against your neck and cheek and shoulder, his tongue tasting your flesh as you tiptoe closer and closer to climax.  
"Sweeney," you keen fingers fisting in his hair you pull him into another violent kiss, tongues tangling, teeth nipping. You drop over the edge with one final hard thrust. Sweeney cries out with you as you both succumb to the pleasure of climax. You whine softly as your cunt clenches around his cock, feeling the warm spurt of his seed inside you.  
"Grà mo chroí," he whispers reverently against your lips, you release him from your grip. Both of you panting as Sweeney pulls out and falls into bed beside you.  
Like always after a fucking like that you fall asleep, Sweeney still there his tree trunk arms pulling you close. You listening to his breath and take in his scent. You're fingers splayed over taut skin, scarred and hardened. His nose buried in your hair smelling you. It's a ritual you two have come to cherish in these dark hours. Just the two of you, beings that relish in the company of the other.  
But just like Sweeney when you awaken he's gone, the bed on his side is cold and you know he left well into the night. And there's a small lump that forms in the back of your throat that you don't want to give a name to. You fingers fist in the sheets and you lay there a moment in the early morning sun...  
The next time I ignore him...You think, but you know you'll always come at his beck and call.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim since season 2 will soon be here! Let me know if you want to see more Sweeney.


End file.
